Plot Challenges from an Overactive Imagination
by demoncat13
Summary: Random ideas I thought I'd share. I'll post others when I think of them. Multiple people can take them on!
1. Chapter 1

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 1:

This is just a random idea that popped into my head and I was wondering if anyone would like to take it up.

What would happen if the Tenimyu actors were pulled into the PoT verse and had to attend the schools they played? I mean first cast to fifth cast Seigaku, first and second cast Rikkai, Shitenhouji A and B, Higa cast, St. Rudolf cast, first and second cast Hyotei, first cast Fudomine, the Rokkaku cast and any other first season casts that I may have forgotten. :)

If anyone wants to have a go at it, please do… I thought that it would be about time to infect others with my insane overactive imagination. ;)!


	2. Chapter 2

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 2:

This is just another idea that popped into my mind while trying to sleep and won't go away.

PoT/NCIS crossover:

What would happen if there was a Navy Sailor who was murdered during the National Finals while he was watching the final match? Who would you send? Why Gibbs team of course. What kind of chaos would ensue? Considering that Gibbs would be dealing with Seigaku, Rikkai, Shitenhouji, and the others quite a bit, but that's what would make it fun.

I'll leave the pairings and genere to you! Have fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Plot Ideas from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 3:

You can blame Lady of Elysion for this one as it is the result of a chat we had.

PoT fandom:

When Niou is trying to sleep he comes up with the craziest ideas. Some of them pranks, some just musings, others are ways to get his love all to himself. When he wakes in the morning he wonders why he thinks up this stuff when trying to sleep.

A bit more detailed that the other two but oh well.

The chat ended with us talking about why we seemed to get ideas when trying to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 4:

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** anyone can use these even more than one person! That's why they are vague so each author has the freedom to take it any way they want. Now that that's cleared up, on to the next idea!**

PoT/Fruba Crossover:

What would happen if Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, Momiji, and Hatsuharu were walking around during Kanto and bumped into Rikkai and Seigaku? What would they all do? And what would happen if Hyotei made an appearance?

I'm not entirely sure where this one came from but it sounded really fun so here it is! **Again multiple people can use any of these!** Have fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 5:

PoT/Inuyasha Crossover:

Now I realize that people have done PoT/Inuyasha crossovers before but I think this one's a little different.

Kanto is over and the top 4 teams go to Higurashi Shrine and somehow end up getting pulled into the past. In order to leave they have to help find the rest of the shards. Along the way friendships are forged (or renewed) and secrets are revealed.

I got to thinking and I wondered why there were no crossovers (at least I haven't found any) that had the PoT characters going to the past, and so that *points up* was what I thought up. Have fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 6:

Now this one comes at the request of Magic Detective. You can request something but if I don't get an idea it probably won't show up.

PoT/Pokémon Crossover:

During practice strange creatures pop up and the Hyotei Regulars have no idea where they came from and what to do with them. Enter Ash, Misty, and Brock (hey it's fitting they're all from Kanto) here to get the Pokémon back with the Regulars help of course.

This was the first thing that popped into my head for a PoT/Pokémon crossover. ^_^ Now I've had people ask me why I don't write these, the answer is simple… my muses don't stick around long enough, they just drop off ideas *sigh* what can you do? Have fun!


	7. Chapter 7

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 7:

Requested by Alpha14. Not entirely sure how to go about this but oh well.

PoT/Ouran High School Host Club Crossover:

We all know that Ouran is a rich school, and that Hyotei is one as well. What would happen if one of the two schools was being renovated and the students were sent to the other school? Care to see what happens when the Hyotei Regulars collide with the Host Club?

I've tried to make this as un-clichéd as possible…but I just give out the plot and let you run with it in any direction you want. So have fun! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 8:

I have absolutely no idea where this came from, but it seems like it would be fun.

PoT:

You have Ryoma, Kintarou, Akaya, Dan, and Hiyoshi. What would happen if they were to go to another school for one week? To which school would each of them go? What would their respective teammates say? What would they learn? Would they even go?

Like I said I have absolutely no idea where this came from, but why not? I just realized that most of these challenges involve chaos. **REMEMBER MULTIPLE PEOPLE CAN USE THESE!** Have fun!


	9. Chapter 9

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 9:

This is another idea that just came out of nowhere, literally.

PoT/Ouran High School Host Club Crossover:  
>7 Regulars (one each from different schools) are chosen to swap places with the Host Club for one week. What will happen to the Host Club? The Regulars? The schools the Hosts go to? What will the Host Club's customers think about or do to the Regulars? NOTE: the Hosts aren't taking the place of any of the Regulars, just going to the schools. (Tamaki with his commoner obsession)<p>

Not entirely sure this one makes any sense, but it could just be me. Maybe I should type these up while fully awake…. Oh yeah, while I'm thinking about it you should know that I'll post different ideas for the same categories (obviously) so if you request something you may get multiple ideas. Have fun!


	10. Chapter 10

Plot Challenges from an Overactive Imagination Volume 10:

Blame my video games for this one… *sigh* I really need to get out more… on to the challenge.

PoT:

What would happen if the PoT characters were pulled into a video game, any video game? Which game would it be? Would there be more than one game? Which side would they be on? Or would they be on more than one side?

Like I said blame my video games for this, I've wondered for years what would happen if I was pulled into one, which led to wondering what the PoT boys would do if _they _were pulled into a video game. Have fun! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 11:

This one comes from a piece of fan art I saw and unfortunately I can't remember where exactly, all I know is it was on YouTube.

PoT:

We all know that Inui makes strange stuff, right? Well, what would happen if he made one that swapped the personalities of those that drank the stuff (cuz it doesn't deserve to be called a drink)? Who would be the ones to suffer? Which schools? How would it be fixed?

Now I know someone's done a story similar to this BUT that story swapped the people's minds not personalities. Have fun and I look forward to any stories you write from any of the challenges! *whispers* I wanna see someone take on volume 1! Bye! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 12:

This idea came while I was reading Shitsuren; it's a Vampire Knight fic.

PoT/Vampire Knight Crossover:

What would have happened if the Seigaku Regulars went on a camping trip and instead of finding their camping site they stumbled across Cross Academy? What would they do? What would the Guardians do? Hell what would the Night Class do? What will they find out? Will they become lunch?

I think I'll stop this one now…*smiles sheepishly* I just realized that these challenges sound like summaries… that wasn't my intention. Oh well. Have fun and see you next time! =^_^=


	13. Chapter 13

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 13:

This idea came just after I finished reading **Late Night Musings **by Lady of Elysion go read it, it's great and while you're at it read **Sleep** by walaakongkwenta, it's great too! ^_^.

PoT:

What would happen if Niou was wandering around Tokyo and ran into Eiji? How would Eiji react? What would they do? What would they talk about? What would happen if you added Yagyuu and Fuji to the mix? Hey why is Fuji smiling like that?

The two stories mentioned are written off the same Challenge but as you can see (or will see) they are different! Hooray for vague plot challenges! ^_^ Okay, I've had waaaay too much caffeine. Have fun! Bye bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 14:

I was watching A TeniPuri Touch of Yaoi on YouTube and this came out of no were and smacked me upside the head… actually I think the idea for this came while typing up the last Challenge, it just chose now to make itself known.

PoT:

What would happen if Yagyuu was dating Fuji instead of Niou? How would they interact? What would their teammates say? Assuming their teammates even know. How would the teams find out? What would Niou and Tezuka do once they found out?

This idea actually scares me. That's, that's, I'm not sure what that is, but it gave me another idea. So, bye and have fun!


	15. Chapter 15

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 15:

This one comes due to the last one and can be seen as related or not related. It's your choice.

PoT:

What happens when you have Yagyuu and Fuji at the tennis courts at the same time? Especially just after the Nationals end? What happens when Yagyuu challenges Fuji to a match? Who will win? The Tensai? The Gentleman? Or the Petenshi that's watching from the sidelines?

Wow that's not exactly what I thought it would be, but oh, well this sounds MUCH better then what I had in mind. ^_^ Have fun! Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume 16:

This comes courtesy of a short chat with XTheTricksterX about vacations and "going wild like Kin-chan". For some reason I get ideas from just about anything, it's really strange.

PoT:

We all know how Kin-chan is normally and how Shiraishi gets him under control. So what happens when Kin-chan goes on vacation _without_ his teammates? Who will he encounter? Where will he go? How will anyone stop him? Well this is Kin-chan we're talking about; I don't think chaos covers it.

I'll be going on vacation this Wednesday and won't be back for a week (YAY! First vacation in five years!). That's how this (see top note) kinda started. …Hey this is the first challenge that involves someone from Shitenhouji by themselves. Have fun! Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

Plot Challenges from an Insanely overactive Imagination Volume 17:

I know I haven't done anything for awhile but I didn't have any ideas. This idea just popped into my head for no reason.

PoT/Vampire Knight Crossover:

What would happen if Kuran Kaname was afraid of only one thing? Who would try to use it? Would they succeed? Everyone who knows of his fear wonders why (when they see Normal Akaya) why he's afraid of him. But then who wouldn't be afraid of Chibi Devil Mode Akaya.

This is mostly due to an image of Chibi Devil Mode Akaya chasing Chibi Kaname. Don't ask me where it came from because I don't know. Have fun! ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

Plot Challenge from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume: 18

This was a request from Vitamin Yaoi.

PoT: Sana/Yuki

What would happen if Yukimura's parents went on vacation and asked Sanada to stay with Yukimura and his little sister? How would they react? How long would the vacation be? What would Sanada and the Yukimuras do? Would the rest of the Regulars do/say?

Funnily enough I thought of this while watching Chill out Scooby Doo! Hope this is something you can work with as Alpha is something I tend to avoid unless OT5/6. Have Fun! Ja ne.


	19. Chapter 19

Plot Challenges from an Insanely Overactive Imagination Volume: 19

This was a request from blackshadow878. Also before I forget go read blackshadow878's story .net/s/7504577/1/A_Tennis_Murder it's her response to the second Challenge.

PoT: OT5/OT6

Ever wonder how Yukimura, Sanada, Atobe, Tezuka, Ryoma, and Fuji got together? (If it's OT5 just take one of them out.) Well what would they have done if they were locked in the same building together? (Why/how it happens is up to you). How long until they're found/get out on their own? How well do they get along with each other? What do they do to stay sane?

I'll say this now I'm not fond of Atobe, unless it's OT5/OT6. I have another idea that's also OT5/OT6 but it doesn't involve them *points up*. Have Fun! Ja ne.


End file.
